Alternative Death Moves
Alternative Death Moves Don't like the standard Death Move your class comes with? Doesn't mash with your character concept? Feel free to replace it with one of the following ones instead: Final Will and Testament Your character has some kind of fabulous wealth, and in your time adventuring, you decided to write up a will. Now that your time is up, it’s time to cash in. When you die, for each Bond you have with another player, that player gains the rights to some great material good your character has owned this entire time, possibly without telling anyone. A few examples of a Great Material Good: A mansion or summer home, a retinue of servants or bodyguards, vast wealth (approx. 500 coins), a place of power, a position of office or nobility, an expensive ship or vehicle, an exotic mount, or an improved, custom version of a normal piece of gear. There’s Something I Still Must Do You die with vengeance on your lips and unfinished business in your heart. When you die, you come back as a ghost. Choose something or someone to be bound to - you cannot get farther than Reach away from them. Tell us what your unfinished business is - once that business is completed, you will finally die. Your unfinished business must be a single task that needs completion, such as seeing someone killed or delivering a message or item to someone. It cannot be a more nebulous or indeterminate goal, like “guard ____” or “regain my honor.” You retain all your stats and moves, except you no longer have HP or Armor, and you can walk through physical obstacles such as walls or enemies. You do not need to eat, drink, or breathe, but you do still need sleep. Now go forth, ghost - you have unfinished business to attend to. Retirement You really do not want to die. When death comes your way, you do everything you can to avoid it, but at a cost - you suffer a major, permanent injury, that forces you to retire from adventuring. You settle down somewhere to live out your retirement. Determine where you are settling down, and within a week, you’ll have a safe place set up for the other players to retreat to. The settlement you have settled down in will regard anyone you have a bond with fondly. In addition, choose one benefit: : • School: You set up a school for spreading your teachings. All other players gain +1 to Spout Lore while in your settlement, and gain an additional +1 Preparation when using the Bolster move. : • Mercenaries: You set up a band of mercenaries and operate as their center of intelligence. All other players gain +1 to Recruit while in your settlement, and any Hirelings gained this way have +1 Loyalty. : • Mayor: You own the settlement you settle down in, ruling over it however you best see fit. Other players are immune to the Outstanding Warrants move in this settlement, and don’t need to spend any coin to take the Carouse move in this settlement. Last Stand You have a burning need to die in final, glorious combat, and nothing will stop you from achieving it. When you die outside of battle, you press on, unable to die until a worthy opponent faces you in combat. When you die during battle, you press on until the battle is over. In either case, when making a move during combat, take a result of 12 without rolling. When the battle is over, win or lose, you finally die.